Rules and Guidelines
Now, I know everyone hates being told what to do, but these are just for smooth and easy operation of the roleplay and for everyone's enjoyment. As rules are added, I will try to add reasons as to why the rule exists so that it's not blind 'you cannot do this'. As well, a lot is written here, I expect no one to memorize these things, just try to skim them and use them as reference material. Why I've included a tl;dr version! And, I would like to mention that you should not worry too much about running afoul of these, at no time will you be ground to dust if you stumble now and again on rules. I don't sweat the small stuff. -Sasha The tl;dr, Basic Rules Version * Use common sense - This cannot be stressed enough, honestly. * Don't be an ass. Everyone's here to have fun, don't go out of your way to ruin it. * Don't be 'that guy', no one likes a time-traveling, future cop with impenetrable shields possessing abilities capable of destroying planets. * Therians cannot be fictional creatures. * Try to keep your kinkplay a little close to the chest. We're not here to be subjected to macro, hyper, etc. Rules Behavior * Be kind to each other. People do not always need to get along and it is expected that some people will fight or bicker. This is normal and natural for everyone, so a fight isn't the end of the world. Despite what characters we play, we are all adults and should be able to handle these fights in a mature way (We all fail with that sometimes though, don't worry too much) - Just try to work out conflicts as they come and remember there's a person behind that other avatar. ** Do I need to explain this? * The only superpower you are allowed to have is common sense. Please use it wisely. ** Snark aside, common sense is something I hope will be used when playing with this group. Not much explanation needed about it. * Lazy Days is a consent-based roleplay system, if a player does not consent to something, you cannot do it. ''Crime and the like can very much be a part of your everyday play, but please be considerate of other players' wants and needs as well. ** ''While it's not a theme that this system focuses on, I fully understand and accept that crime is appealing and can add some interesting roleplay! Just bear in mind that not all players will always be up for a mugging and the like. You can perform crime actions against others such as theft, kidnapping, rape, etc as long as the person agrees to it. For some, this is just an acceptable part of roleplay and I will not limit them more than to push for being mindful of your fellow player. * Addendum to above: Implied ''consent. Basically put, if you do things that will lead to an outcome, you should expect said outcome. Steal from a store? Expect to be caught and imprisoned... If you wave about a gun and point it at a police officer, be ready to take that consequence. '''Enforcement of implied consent is by admin only, a player cannot force another to accept consequence.' ** This is a carryover from my old sim-owning experience. Just because we have consent rules doesn't mean you get to skip out of consequence. If someone abuses implied consent to bait your character into an outcome, it may be overturned. Characters and Avatars * Therians may only be species one can find in the real world. (i.e., please no dragons, wyverns, kitsune, etc.). In addition, one must belong to this world and this universe - '''No' otherworldly beings at this time.'' ** I am including this because I feel as though we do not need to introduce fantastical creatures into our environment. While we are already walking, talking animals... I would like to take the chance to limit the overly-odd and reaching species. * Proportional bodies. There will be no hyper or near hyper endowments or macro-sized characters. Largely overweight characters are allowed within reason since they exist and can exist - however, this isn't to say it's without condition. Characters of the obese body type must have the appropriate limitations of physicality (Do not use sumo wrestlers as a baseline for this, as they have strict diets and are indeed athletes). ** Yes, I know that this seems a little unfair to some that wish to play, but given my experience in RP, I'm going to simply disallow people with over-exaggerated portions of body. No one wants to deal with someone with breasts that can be used as boat anchors or bulges the size of a small sedan. Just, no. * Special abilities and superpowers: This is a realistic setting, despite a difference in the species allowance of therian. Fantasy powers such as magic, psychic abilities, wingless flight and the like are not what this scenario is about. Naturally, people may believe in magics, ESP and the like, but as it stands, there is no real scientific or proven basis or examples of these things. ** We're not 'that' kind of fantasy. You can believe in all the things you like IC or OOC, but please keep them to other roleplays. Mystical, the divine, the fantastic aren't expressed in any real concrete way. Much as you don't see someone out casting spells when you go to the store, you shouldn't expect it here, either. * Try to keep some decency. If you're in a scene with others in a public place, unless there's reason to be anything but decent (Dream, fantasy, etc. Anywhere other than the space of the real world), try to keep certain things covered. Simply put, keep one's body covered properly as if you're about to head out to the store for real with that exception. Example: If you're in the park and you're walking around without a top, do expect to likely have the police called for indecent exposure. While, if you wish, for some reason, to play out something in a scene with a person outside the space of reality, such as a dream... Be sure to announce that to people trying to enter the scene as real life rules don't exist - Obviously, these things do not contribute to outside world canon. ** Personally, just been in too many places where people walk around with their junk hanging out and it just isn't conducive to the environment I'm trying to convey in this scenario. I've had 'fantasy' settings as well, so added that to the rule as well, since it is outside the real world and those laws need not apply. As long as everyone is informed they're in a dream-state, they should expect things to go a little different than normal. Character Guidelines * The most important thing to consider when making a character is that they fit canon. Canon will not change to fit them - The world warps for no one. * When creating a character, a character sheet or wiki page is suggested, but not mandatory. Its a simple place to put things down so you and people you interact with can view and get some information about (The common knowledge and rumors section will help heaps! Don't stress too much on it, and just fill it all out as you are comfortable. * Remember that you play with a group of people and you are not the "Player character" in a video game, outrageous stories of riches and grandeur are unneeded. If your character was born into money and owned 1/3rd the country's money, there's no reason they would live in Delcord in an apartment. Simple characters with simple stories fit best. * The more explaining you need to do in order to explain things they own, things they've done and the like, the more it should be considered otherwise. This isn't to say that a complex story for some is bad, just it should be asked whether or not it's essential to the character. * Try to avoid "This is me as a character", it tends to lead to issues and drama when some cannot separate IC from OOC. Not all characters will get along, a character's significant other isn't your own (Unless both parties are agreeably so prior to character creation or grow to be! OOC feelings can develop, but that is not a guarantee... I will not be getting involved in these things until I must. Just assume IC and OOC are completely separate). In the end, I could go on and on about the separation of IC and OOC and how creating a "This is me as an X" can cause problems - If you can handle such things, then I leave it to player discretion. Giving your character aspects of yourself is common and sometimes encouraged though, as its something you know and have personal experience with. Example: If you have never been drunk, it is rather difficult to ''accurately ''play being so! (Why I rarely, if ever play characters that are drunk, myself) * Try to create your character with room to grow. Making someone at the peak of their abilities with nowhere to go or with everything in their life sorted. ''You want to give yourself something to aim for, something to play toward. ''In the time you get from A to B on this, you will find other ventures... Or you might end up meandering to point C, instead and be happier with it. Category:Operations